Ti Amo In Greece
by Da-KuDark28
Summary: Lovina word gedumpt door haar liefje Antonio , voor dat ze kan zeggen dat ze zwanger is . Maar dan ontmoet ze een man Heracles , en word ook nog achter volgd door een man genaamd Ivan . Wie zal Lovina kiezen , en kan ze de oorlog overleven ?
1. Chapter 1

**Het is mijn eerste keer , dat ik Hetalia Fanfic schrijf . Dus sorry voor de fouten en whatever , en dit is een fanfic . Dus de datum van de oorlog , kan ook fout zijn . Maar zoals ik al zei een fanfic , en al dus klopt de meeste dingen niet . Maar hoop dat je er van geniet ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( A Story Long Ago , Still Be Told ) <strong>

_Het gebeurde allemaal in 1879 , in het klein dropje die tussen . De grote dorpen en bossen van italie zit , is een verhaal aan vast gemaakt . Hoe een italiaans meisje , haar leven vast hield in de oorlog van Duitsland . _

_Het meisje was genoemd Lovina Vargas , ze woond samen met haar ouders . En grootvader en haar 3 broers en 4 zussen , op een klein boederij die achter zich . Een groot prachtige beek heeft , en een grote omgeving van een bos . Lovina was ook bekend als een ' Fire Storm' , terwijl haar tweeling zus Feliciana als . ' Sea Angel ' . _

_Lovina was totaal anders dan ander meisjes , ze maakt graag haar jurken vuil . Als ze nieuw waren of niet , ze was onbeleefd tegen gasten . En sloeg de jongens als ze met haar proberen te flirten , met de meisjes ging ze ook niet om . Als ze bang waren om gemept te worden , Feliciana daar in tegen was niet bang van haar zus . En had een grote vrienden kring , die veel zorgen maakte om Feliciana . _

_En toch heeft iemand haar hart van ijs , laten doen smelten . Zijn naam is Antonio Carriedo , hij was 8 toen hij van Madrid naar Italie kwam . Hij was totaal helemaal in om Lovina , verliefd te maken op en hem . En dat is geluk om simpel , iets te doen en iets te zeggen . Waar Lovina dacht van ' hij is de enigste die het durft ' , als alle ander jongens weg lopen in vrees . _

_Als Lovina gelukkig met Antonio samen is , moet haar familie hem niet . En dat brak Lovina 's hart meerder , als haar zus de schow weer krijgt . En goed werd gezien als ze , met haar liefje aan kwam . Een duitse soldaat , die werk komt zoeken in Italie . _

_En ieder nacht wenst Lovina , om haar leven te verranderen . Als ze het ieder dag wenst , wenst ze voor een verrandering in haar leven . En misschien komt die wens ook nog uit . _

* * *

><p><strong>Hier is Chapter 1 ! Ik weet helemaal OCC en al , maar de volgende chapter 's gaan beter zijn . Ik update één keer per week , dus tot volgende week ! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 was best moeilijk , sinds ik zo goed ben met break - up ding . De oorlog van Germany , zou niet zo juist zijn . Dus sorry daar voor , ik ben niet echt goed in history ! De info over personages , staat in het einde . **

* * *

><p><strong>( Adios Ti Amo ) <strong>

Lovina zuchte als ze op de zomerstoel , buiten zat met een boek in haar handen . En een bord met sla , tomaten en glas water . Ze keek bitter er naar , _jeez madre overdrijft met mijn dieet . Ik ben nog niet eens dik , en bekijk Feliciana eens ! Ze eet zo veel paste en ze komt niet eens bij , en zij krijgt het niet over haar oren ook nog eens ! _

Lovina stak een vork , in de slade en bleef er in prikken . Tot het blad helemaal , vol gaten zit van de vork . _Ik wou dat ik die tomaat alleen kon op eten , ik hou nog niet een van slade . _Plots voelde ze handen over haar ogen , en hoorde zachtjes gelach ." Raad eens wie ik ben ." Zeide de stem warm aan haar oor ." Tomato Bastardo ! Je weet dat ik het niks vind ! " Riep Lovina kwaad .

Antonio lachte en liet haar los , Lovina keek naar hem en zuchte vervelend . Antonio is haar 3 maanden vriendje , en hij snapt het nog steeds niet . Dat ze niks moet van ' raad eens wie ik ben ' ." Wat doe je hier ? " Vroeg ze .

" Moet ik een reden hebben , om mijn lieve tomato ti amo te bezoeken ." Zeide Antonio als hij aan haar wangen kneep ." Bastardo ik schop je dalijk één ! En mijn ouders ... " Maar het was al te laat , als haar moeder buiten kwam ." Ah Antonio fijn je weer te zien ." Zeide de vrouw als ze , on blij naar de spaanse jongen keek ." Ah Singora Vargas goede middag , ik kwam Lovina bezoeken . Sinds ik dacht dat ze misschien , verveelde zonder mij ." Glimlachte Antonio .

Lovina zuchte als ze weet , dat haar moeder dit zeker geen excuus vond ." Wel Antonio je weet dat we ook een voor deur hebben , en dat er toestemming van de vriendin 's ouders ook nodig zijn ." Antonio lachte als hij dacht , dat de moeder Victoria een grapje maakte ." Okay zal er aan denken ." Zeide hij .

Lovina nam zijn hand , en trok hem mee naar boven ." Lovina ! Je hebt je salade nog niet eens opgegeten ! " Riep de moeder als ze , achter haar dochter liep ." Sorry mam geen honger ." Zeide ze en rende naar haar kamer , met Antonio achter haar aan . Ze kwamen haar zusje tegen , die hun aan keek als ze de kamer in gingen ." Ah hey Feliciana ." Zeide Antonio Feliciana wou iets terug zeggen , maar toen liep haar vriendje Ludwig .

Uit de kamer en zette een hand , op Feliciana 's schouder en keek kwaad naar Antonio . Lovina merkte dat . " Is daar een probleem patate kop ? " Vroeg ze Ludwig keek lastig , als Lovina hem altijd zo noemde . Maar antwoorde haar terug ." Wat doet die spaanse man hier weer ? " Vroeg hij Lovina rolde haar ogen , en duwde Antonio in haar kamer ." Hij is mijn vriendje duh ! " Zeide ze en sloeg de deur toe .

Als ze de deur toe had , begon Antonio haar te kussen . Ze kuste hem terug , en gingen op het bed liggen . Lovina duwde hem een beetje af ." Kun je niet wachten ? "Vroeg ze ." Waarom ik heb je zo gemist ." Zeide Antonio en kuste haar wang ." Lovina ik ... Ik wil jou nu ." Zeide Antonio Lovina keek naar schokent , en bloosde fell als ze van hem weg keek ." Tomato Bastardo is dit niet een beetje te vroeg ? " Vroeg ze onzeker .

" Ik weet maar ... Ik wil jou en ik heel zo veel van jou Mio Tomato ." Zeide hij Lovina keek in zijn groene ogen , en wist niet wat ze moest zeggen . Antonio is haar vriendje toch ? Ze houden van elkaar toch ? Ze kunnen het met elkaar doen , omdat ze houden van elkaar toch ? Lovina weet het niet , en beet haar lip . Antonio merkte dit en kuste haar lip .

" Als je het niks vind , dan stoppen we okay ." Lovina zuchte en keek naar hem ." Goed maar hou wel aan je woord ." Een glimlach verscheen op Antonio 's gezicht ." Is goed ! " Zeide hij .

Lovina heeft nooit zo veel liefde gevoeld die nacht .

3 weken later

Lovina zat weer in haar zomer stoel , maar dit keer met een bleek gezicht . En een snel klopent hart , ze weet niet wat ze moest doen . Ze was bang dat Antonio haar toch zal verlaten , ze keek naar pen en papier die ze vast had . En zuchte als ze een mislukte brief had .

_Waarom is het zo verdomme moeilijk ! Ik moet het gewoon zeggen , en zien hoe zijn reactie is . Wat is de probleem Lovina , word wakker doe normaal ! _Dacht ze en sloeg haar eigen wangen , tot dat ze rood zijn . Ze weet als Antonio hier is , dat hij haar meteen ' Mio Tomato ' gaat noemen .

" Lovina ." Een stem klonk achter haar , ze keek achter uit als ze . Antonio met haar moeder naar hun , toe zag wandelen Victoria had een spijtige gezicht voor haar . Terwijl Antonio een blank gezicht naar haar trok ." Ah Tomato Bastardo , ik moet even met je praten ." Zeide Lovina haar hart klopte sneller .

" Er valt niks te praten ." Zeide Antonio Lovina stopte als ze , ging op staan van haar stoel ." Wat ? " Antonio zuchte en keek weg ." Luister Duitsland is weer op oorlogs pad , en Italie is er bij betrokken . En sinds Spanje tegen de oorlog is , willen mijn ouders terug hebben . Voor dat het mijn dood word ." Lovina had er van gehoord , dat Duitsland onder oorlog stond . En dat Italie misschien er aan mee doet , maar dat het zo snel besloten was . Lovina was geen fan van radio 's en nieuwskranten .

" Wat wil je daar mee zeggen ? "Vroeg ze dapper Antonio sloot zijn ogen ." Ik dump je Lovina Vargas , en ik ga terug naar Spanje ." Na 5 seconden de woorden , in Lovina werd opgeroepen . Begon paniek in Lovina te komen , _wat ? Hij dumpt me maar ... Ik heb hem ... _" Het spijt me maar het is het best voor mijn familie , dus adios Ti Amo ." Zeide Antonio en draaide snel om , als hij niet aan kon kijken .

Als Lovina helemaal in storte van verdriet , hij rende snel het huis uit . En kreeg kwade blikken van Ludwig en Lovina 's vader ." En laat je niet meer zien vuile spanjaard ! " Riep Romelus Antonio antwoorde niet terug , en liep weg zonder om te draaien .

" Lovina ? " Feliciana kwam kijken , als haar moeder Lovina in haar armen hield ." Zie je nu wel Lovina , die man was helemaal niet goed voor jou . Waarom luisterde je ook niet , je had net zo een goed aardige man . Als Feliciana kunnen hebben , maar je kiest gewoon de vuilste van de straat ." Zeide haar moeder .

Feliciana liep naar hun , en legde een hand op Lovina 's schouder ." Sorella ? "

" Hou jullie mond ." Zeide Lovina als een gefluister , haar moeder keek haar aan ." Wat zei je ? "

" Hou jullie mond ! " Duwde haar moeder , en Feliciana weg en rende het huis in . Ze rende langs Ludwig , die juist naar buiten kwam . En rende bijna haar vader omver ." Lovina ! "

Maar Lovina luisterde niet , als ze naar haar kamer rende ." Lovina ! Doe open Lovina perfavore ! Lovina ! " Lovina deed haar handen over haar oren , als tranen over haar wangen gingen . Ze maakte littekens , en haar gezicht werd rood en bleek van verdriet . _Stupido Tomato Bastardo ! Hoe kon je mij zo achter laten ! Stupido putana ! Ik heb je nog niet eens verteld dat ik zwanger was ! _Dacht ze als ze nog steeds , die glimlachde spanjaard voor haar zag .

* * *

><p><strong> S . Italy is Lovina , en N . Italy is Feliciana , de rest kennen Ludwig ( Germany ) en Antonio ( Spain ) al , Romelus is de vader van de meisjes ( hij zou meer de vorm van Nono Rome aan nemen ) en Victoria is de moeder . Ze is geen landschap in de gewone Hetalia versie . Tot volgende week ! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hier is Chapter 3 ! De verloofde van Lovina komt hier in , sorry voor sommige woorden . Die uit komen als rascist ! Was totaal niet mijn bedoeling ! Hope you guys ( girls ? ) like it ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( Fiancee In The Vodka ) <strong>

Lovina zat levenloos op haar bed , ze kon niet meer eten bijna of slapen . Ze prate nauwelijks met haar familie , en die duitse lief van haar zus . Maakt het nog erger , hij verteld haar ouders . Dat ze haar een verloofde moeten gaan uit zoeken , één die niet door haar gekozen zal worden . Lovina beet haar lip , als ze hun had over gehoord . Toen ze naar beneden kwam .

_flashback _

Lovina ging naar onder , in stilte ze mist Antonio heel erg . Ze kan nauwelijks schreeuwen tegen iemand ." Ik vind dat jullie haar een verloofde moeten zoeken ." Dat was Ludwig de vriendje van Feliciana ." Ik bedoel ze was totaal in die Carriedo , en hoe vaak jullie haar waarschuwen . Jullie laten haar toch gaan , en dan krijg je van dit . " Zeide hij tegen de ouders , die aan tafel zaten .

" We weten het , we hadden die Antonio . Nooit bij Lovina moeten laten ." Zeide Lovina 's moeder . Romelus keek naar zijn vrouw , en knikte ja als hij eens was met de twee ." Zoek haar één dan snel , voor je het weet brengt ze weer een vuil spanjaard mee ." Schold hij haar uit voor hoer ? " Is goed ." Zeide haar vader Lovina 's ogen , gingen wijd open als ze dat hoorde .

Haar vader was met hem eens ? Hij vond het okay , om haar iemand te zoeken . Die ze niet kiest , om van te houden ? " Ze zal er van leren , om van hem te houden . En dat houd er weg , van zulke mensen ." Lovina 's hand ging op haar buik , en probeerde haar tranen in te houden . Dan rende ze naar boven , en botste tegen haar zus op ." Lovi ? Gaat het je ziet er bleek uit ." Zeide Feliciana Lovina keek naar haar , en woede vulde haar lichaam . En haar gedachtens waren helemaal gevuld met woede ." Stomme Putana ! Ik haat jou en rottige duitser ! "

En huilend ging Lovina in haar kamer , als ze geschreeuw in de gang hoorde . En Feliciana aan het huilend storte , waarom is leven zo oneens ?

_end flashback _

Lovina hoorde dan geklop op de deur ." Lovina ? " De deur ging open , en Feliciana kwam binnen ." Lovi ? Sorella hij is hier ." Zeide ze Lovina antwoorde niet , Feliciana zuchte en ging naar haar toe ." Kom op nu Luddy heeft , er wel moeite gekregen . Om hem naar hier te laten komen ." Zeide ze ." En mijn geluk telt niet ? " Vroeg Lovina .

" Luister ik weet dat je Luddy niks vind , maar Sorella hij geeft wel om jou hoor . Hij heeft het alleen moeilijk , en je geeft hem de kans niet ." Zeide ze ." Ik wil geen verloofde ik kies mijn verloofde zelf ." Zeide ze ." Zo één als Antonio ? " Lovina keek naar haar , Feliciana kan de haat , woede en verdriet zien .

" Dezen is niet zo , mam en pap heeft hem al ontmoet . En ik heb hem al eens gezien , jullie passen echt samen ! " Zeide ze en trok Lovina mee ." Kom we kunnen hem niet laten wachten ." Zeide ze en beide zussen ginge naar onder .

Als Lovina onder kwam zag ze , een man met kort haar . De kleur was beige , en zijn ogen waren licht grijs . Hij had een glimlach op zijn gezicht , maar Lovina voelde haar niet gemakkelijk bij . Ook al weet ze niet waarom , hij droeg vreemd genoeg warm kleren . Ook al is het in de midden , van de zomer nog wel ." Da jij bent Lovina Vargas toch ? " Zeide hij Lovina vond zijn stem , al erg genoeg om aan te horen .

" Ja dat ben ik ." Zeide ze ." Wel kom dan jullie twee , kunnen lekker in de woonkamer praten . " Zeide Victoria en bracht de twee , naar de living en de man ging al zitten ." Dank je приятный

женщины ." Victoria keek vreemd naar hem , en de man lachte vriendenlijk . " Dat betekent mooi vrouw ." Zeide hij Victoria bloosde , en ging met een glimlach naar de deur ." Hij is beter dan die spanjaard ." Zeide ze .

Romelus haalde zijn schouders op , en de deur van de living sloot . Lovina voelde haar ijs koud worden , als ze alleen in de kamer was . Met de man hij kwam blijkbaar uit Rusland ." Ik ben Ivan Braginski , ik ben je verloofde van af nu da ? Ik hoop dat we met elkaar goed over weg kunnen ." Lovina trok een gezicht , en keek weg van hem ." Waarom zo stil , kat nam je tong ? " Vroeg hij ." Shut up Vodka Bastardo ." Zeide ze tegen hem .

Hij was heel anders dan Antonio , heel anders zelfs Antonio . Kon er mee lachen , je kon het zien . Als zijn groene ogen glinsteren , en een groot glimlach op zijn gezicht kwam . Iedereen vraagt zich af , hoe Antonio het doet . Zelfs Lovina weet het niet , maar dezen man is een heel verschil van Antonio .

Lovina voelde een klap tegen haar wang , en keek met grote ogen naar de man . De man lachte niet , en ging terug zitten . Terwijl Lovina haar hand , op haar brandige wang zet . " Wat was dat voor Bastardo ! " Riep ze kwaad en stond op . " Je eigen verloofde uit schelden , is niet echt mijn ding . Om het eerst te horen van jou ." Zeide hij ." Shut up je zijt mijn verloofde niet ! " Zeide ze .

Woede vulde haar en ze was klaar , om die man een dreun te geven . Die zelfs Antonio niet zal vergeten , Antonio ? Waarom denkt ze aan Antonio ? Ze moet over Antonio vergeten , het is het tussen hun ! Maar komt het door ... Lovina was stil en de russisch man , keek vragend naar haar . Maar dan begreep hij het , ze moet zeker aan haar vorige vriendje denken .

De gingen waar de ouders van haar , de hele tijd commetaar op gaven . Toen ze bij hem op bezoek waren ." Denk je aan die spaanse man ? " Vroeg Ivan Lovina keek geschokt naar hem ." Je moet zo verbaasd zijn hoor , het zijn maar 3 weken . Sinds het uit is tussen jullie twee , ik heb gehoord dat het een straat hond is . Die voor niks deugde ." Zeide hij verder , Lovina hield haar vuist in . En keek in stilte naar Ivan .

" Ja ja blijkbaar is het zo , hij was to easy lijk vele zeggen . Op jou hij liet je doen , wat je wilde daarom heeft hij . Jou zeker verlaten ." Zeide hij . " Maar ja hij zou misschien , niet de eerste zijn . " Zeide hij ." Maak je me uit , voor een verdomme hoer ? " Vroeg Lovina ." Da ? Is dat een probleem , jij noemd me Vodka Bastardo . " Zeide hij ." Dat heb je met vrouwen , die helemaal de hoer uit hangen . "

Okay dat deed het , voor dat Ivan het wist . Kreeg hij een vuist van Lovina in het gezicht , en Lovina ging schreeuwend de kamer uit . Haar ouders , Ludwig en Feliciana kwamen de keuken uit ." Wat is er gebeurd ?" Vroeg Ludwig als hij sneller , dan de ander 3 naar Lovina kwam ." Shut up ! Ik heb er al genoeg van ! Ik ken hem al één dag niet , en ik word nu al uitgescholden voor hoer ! " Riep ze .

" Lovina luister stop met dezen onzin en nu ! " Riep haar vader , Lovina begon tranen te krijgen . En draaide haar om , en liep naar de deur ." Ik haat jullie allemaal , door jullie is mijn leven totaal verpest ! En ik maar denken , dat het aan mij lag . Dat ik zo deed ! " Riep ze en sloeg de deur dicht , en rende dan heel erg snel . Ze hoorde haar ouders haar roepen , ze hoorde Ludwig naar de auto gaan . Ze hoorde Feliciana huilen , hoorde Ivan nog die woorden zeggen .

Ze hoorde Antonio nog , haar naam roepen als hij haar kwam bezoeken . Hoe zijn dag was , wat ze konden doen . Als ze samen een toekomst maakte ...

Lovina vluchte de steeg in , en verstopte haar zelf . In een vuilnis bak , en hoorde een auto langs komen . Ze keek op , en zag dat het Ludwig , haar vader en Ivan . In de auto zaten , maar ze bleef in de bak voor een half uur zitten . Tot dat ze zeker is , dat ze allemaal weg zijn .

Maar die toekomst die Antonio heeft beloofd , die ze samen met hun twee gaan maken . Is vervaagd een gebroken tekening . En nu moet Lovina het zelf maken , met het kind die Antonio haar heeft achter gelaten .

* * *

><p><strong>Ja de verloofde is Ivan ( aka Russia ! ) ! Ik hoop dat ik niet de snel ben , met het verhaal okay . Zeg me het is als ik te snel ga , ik verklap een beetje . Van de volgende chapter , en dat is waar Lovina in Griekenland aan komt . En onderdak vind bij een griekse man , rarara wie zal het zijn ? <strong>

**Bey bey ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hier is Chapter 4 ! Oh god het gaat al zo snel TT_TT ! Ik een paar woorden in italiaans , maar niet in zinnen . En grieks ken ik helemal niet ! Dus heb ik de vertaler gebruikt ! Als het fout is , de vertaler 's schuld ! **

**Geniet van Chapter 4 please ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( Goodbey The Land Of Ti Amo ) <strong>

Het licht scheen voorzichtig , in het gezicht van Lovina . Lovina deed haar ogen open , eerst zag ze niks . Maar toen begon alles in beeld te komen , de deur was half open . En Lovina kon de buiten , het landschap zien dat ze in de avond niet zag . Lovina gaapte en stond op , en deed voorzichtig . De deur meerder open .

Ze zag dan een mooi groen weide voor haar , nog even en dan zal de trein stoppen . En moet ze met de boot , naar Griekenland kunnen gaan . Lovina zuchte als ze na denkt , hoe ze kan in sluipen . Zonder dat iemand haar op merkt , het was al moeilijk genoeg . Sinds de bewakers haar , bijna hadden betrapt . Toen ze de trein binnen stapte , Lovina zag dan in de verte . Het water de blauwe zee .

" Ben er bijna , nog even vol houden Lovina ." Zeide ze tegen haar eigen .

Even later als de trein stopte , ging Lovina meteen af . En ging ze haar verstoppen , en maakte voorzichtig haar weg naar de boten . Ze zag een boord staan , waar de boten zich zullen vertrekken . En keek waar haar boot was , en ging dan snel door tussen . De mensen er waren veel mensen , dus Lovina kon makkenlijk in sluipen .

Als de mannen nog steeds bezig waren , om kaarten te bekijken . Als de mensen op de juiste boot kwamen , Lovina ging snel op het schip . En ging snel een verstop plaats zoeken , ze liep stiekem . Waar de bemaning hun kisten zette , waar eten en drinken in stak . Lovina ging snel naar onder , en liep voorzichtig op haar tenen . Plots hoorde ze een deur open gaan , en verstopte haar onder de trap .

Ze hoorde de mannen hun voetstappen , naar boven gaan . En beide mannen lachte hard , over een vieze grap . Dat de ander hem vertelde , Lovina rolde haar ogen . _Venten ze zijn allemaal het zelfde , _Ze liep dan verder en kwam in een leeg kamer . Waar alleen kisten stonden , ze voelde de boot vertrekken . En deed de deur dicht , en ging haar zelf zo goed mogenlijk verstoppen .

De dag duurde lang voor Lovina , als ze haar zelf uren lang . In de zelfde houding hield , ze mag niet gezien worden . Of anders sturen ze haar terug naar huis , en dan moet ze die missenlijke vent weer zien ! Lovina aaide haar buik , maar goed dat ze niet alleen is . Haar baby zal wel , haar gezelfschap houden voor dezen tijden . Ze hoorde plots voetstappen .

Ze hield haar adem in , als twee mannen de deur open deden ." Huh wat moeten we nemen Robert ? " Vroeg de kalen man , aan de ander . Robert nam een papiertje uit . " Ah huh 3 bakken wijn , 3 bakken bier . En eens zien ... 4 bakken vis . " Zeide hij en duwde de karentje voor , en de mannen zette de bakken er op . Lovina hield haar adem bijna een minuut in , en keek in een voorzichtige . Kant hoe lang het die mannen nam , om weg te gaan . Blijkbaar niet lang , als ze al aan de vis begonnen .

_Bijna nog 2 bakken , en hoepel dan op ! _Plots voelde Lovina iets harigs , tegen haar arm . Ze keek naar onder , en liet bijna een gil . Als een muis langs haar zat ." Hoorde je dat ? " Lovina keek naar de mannen , als ze haar bijna gegil hoorde . " Ja dat kwam daar vandaan . " Zeide de man genaamd Robert , beide mannen lieten de kisten . Zakken en liepen naar Lovina 's richting , Lovina voelde vrees op komen .

Als de mannen bijna daar waren , kwam de muis te voorschijn . Het beest keek even naar hun , en ging dan weer weg . " Was maar een muis ." Zeide Robert de ander man , was krabbe zijn hoofd van verwarring . " Ik kon zweren dat ... " Maar hij liet het gaan , en beide mannen zette de kisten . Op de kar , en gingen weg .

Lovina zuchte als ze weg gingen , die verdomme muis was niet meer in zicht . Lovina maakte voorzichtig een kist open , en haalde stuk brood er uit . En begon te eten , en nam ook een beetje water . Als de avond voorzichtig kwam , sloot Lovina haar ogen . Als ze zeker was dat , niemand meer zal komen . _Tomato Bastardo was jij hier maar , ook al was je zo vervelend ik mis je zo erg . _Lovina voelde tranen komen , en gaan maar ze huilde niet veel .

Als ze haar kind , niet van streek wou maken . Lovina sloot haar ogen , en droomde over haar groen ogende spanjaard .

Als morgen kwam , maakte Lovina haar klaar om te gaan . Ze deed het zelfde , hoe ze er op kwam . En hoe ze er af ging , als ze haar zelf in het dorpje duwde . Keek ze rond waar ze naar toe moest gaan , _ben hier gekomen zonder een plan . Wel de eerste stap is , zorg er voor dat je niet terug naar huis gestuurd word . _Dacht ze .

Maar was zo diep in gedachte , dat ze niet merkte dat ze iemand om duwde . " Hey ! " Maar ze luisterde niet , als ze dacht waar het eerst zou moeten slapen ." Hey ! " Ze draaide haar om , en werd vast gegrepen door . Een man van in de 30 , zijn adem stonk naar rotte eieren . En zag er ook ongezond uit ." Kijk waar je loopt stomme σκύλα ! " Lovina had een gevoel , dat de man haar uitschold .

" Pardon ? kijk jij uit figlio di puttana ! lasciarmi andare ! " Riep ze en probeerde de man , van haar weg te duwen . Maar hij hield een sterke greep aan haar ." Wat zei je daar ! Durf je het niet , in mijn taal eens nog te zeggen ? Kom zeg het ! " En wou haar een veeg geven , maar een man hield tegen .

En draaide de oudere man 's arm om , tot dat Lovina knak hoorde . " Aaah ! " Schreeuwd de man in pijn , Lovina keek naar haar redder . Het was een man van zijn 20 , hij had licht gebruind huid . Donker bruin haar , tot zijn nek beetje gekruld . Wat Lovina echt nam , was zijn slapende ogen . Die helemaal gefocusd waren ." Je durft wel wat he ? Tegen een vrouw , wat een schande van Griekenland ." Zeide hij . " σκάσε καταραμένο το χέρι μου πονάει ! "

De man negeerde de ander , en keek naar Lovina ." Gaat het ? "Vroeg hij Lovina knikte ja ." Sorry over zijn gedrag , normaal is hij heel aardig tegen vrouwen . Hij heeft blijkbaar ruzie met de zijne ." De man vloekte in het grieks , wat Lovina niet kon verstaan ." Ben je nieuw hier ? " Vroeg de man ." Ja ! Ik ben hier nieuw ! Sorry ik ken mijn weg hier nog niet ! " Zeide Lovina met een nep glimlach , _wanneer hoepel die eens op ? _

" Goed kom ik trakteer je op drinken ." Zeide hij en liep naar een cafe , Lovina 's mond viel open . _Wat is zijn probleem ? Gaat hij mij in de gaten houden of wat ? _" Kom je nog ? " Vroeg de man Lovina ging naar hem toe , en samen liepen ze naar de cafe ." Mijn naam Heracles Karpusi ." Zeide Heracles .

Lovina moet haar lach in houden ." Karpusi ? What the fuck ? " Zeide ze en begon te lachen , de man had geen moeite . Om een kwaad gezicht te zetten . " En jij ? " Vroeg hij ." Huh ... " Zou ze het vertellen ?

Ze ziet hem toch niet meer terug , dus maakt het toch niet veel uit . Toch ?" Lovina Vargas ." Zeide Lovina ." Fijn je te ontmoeten , oh we zijn er ." Lovina zuchte als ze de cafe in ging , _verwel het land van Ti Amo . _

* * *

><p><strong>Okay wat de vertaler mij gaf <strong>

**σκύλα = Teef ( Grieks ) **

**figlio di puttana = Hoerenzoon ( italiaans ) **

**lasciarmi andare = Laat mij los ( Italiaans ) **

**σκάσε καταραμένο το χέρι μου πονάει = Hou je mond , mijn arm doet pijn ! ( Grieks ) **

**Greece is eindenlijk in de story ! Ik hoop dat hij niet OCC klinkt , en ik hoop dat S . Italy ook niet OCC klinkt ! Lovina mist haar Antonio heel erg , ik moest bijna wenen . Omdat ik ze elkaar heb gedreven , terwijl Lovina zwanger is van hem ! Damn You Antonio ! Tot de volgende week ! **


End file.
